Yet I'll Speak
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Bellatrix does not want to hurt her sister, but she will do what the Dark Lord asks of her. Written for Writing Challenge #49 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum and Lorem Lunae's Shakespeare Challenge on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Inkfire's "Rewriting" challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum.

_Your challenge theme for the next two weeks will be:__** rewriting!**__ I want you to pick a specific element or a storyline from either a myth, a tale or any piece of literary work, and use it within a Harry Potter story. Word count must be a multiple of 100._

Also for Lorem Lunae's Shakespeare Challenge on the HPFC forum.

_All you have to do is reply with either a pairing or at least 2 non-pairing characters (please specify!) I'll post with a play name and the roles your characters have. Write your fic somehow centering around the theme of your play.__  
__Pairing__: Bellatrix/Voldemort  
__Shakespeare couple__: Emilia/Iago from Othello_

700 words.

)O(

Being called to the Dark Lord's chambers was always a wonderful thing. Bellatrix often spent weeks – even months – waiting desperately for him to invite her to them again – it seemed that, so often, he was too busy for her. She too was kept busy, of course, but that did not make her any less thrilled when he did call her.

She awaited him eagerly, and when he arrived and moved to her side to kiss her, Bellatrix melted instantly, already reaching for the fastenings of her dress, but the Dark Lord stilled her hands.

"There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"As you have no doubt realized," the Dark Lord said, though Bellatrix was only half listening – distracted by his hands toying with her hair, running down her back… "Lucius Malfoy has been a great… disappointment of late."

"Lucius Malfoy was always a disappointment, my Lord," Bellatrix smirked, letting out a little purr when his fingers brushed the curve of her hip.

"Quite so… but… he has, recently, shown signs of great disloyalty…"

Bellatrix reacted automatically. _Disloyalty_ was the greatest sin that a follower of the Dark Lord could commit. Her eyes flashed and she let out a small snarl. "Shall I do something to him, my Lord? I would be more than willing to inflict… punishment…" She glanced longingly at her wand, where she had lain it aside, already imagining Lucius writhing under her Cruciatus curse. _He would pay for betrayal of the Dark Lord._

"There shall be no need for… the extreme measures that I know you would be willing to carry out," the Dark Lord told her calmly, a little smile twitching upon his lips before they returned to their emotionless set. "I simply have a small request for you…"

"Anything, my Lord – what would you wish for me to do?"

His lips pressed against her jaw, trailing up slowly to her ear while his hands pressed her body against his, and he whispered, his cool breath making her shiver wonderfully as it brushed her skin.

"All I want you to do," he murmured, "is to take your sister's necklace – the pearl one…"

"The one that Lucius gave to her as a wedding gift, my Lord?"

"Yes, correct. Take it, and hide it in your own husband's chambers."

"Pardon me?" Bellatrix stiffened slightly. "Why? Why do you want me to do that?"

The Dark Lord pulled away, his expression hardening immediately, and Bellatrix shrank back. She knew all too well that it was best not to trifle with him when he was in this state.

"I only ask that you perform the task. It is not necessary for you to understand why."

"Perhaps not, my Lord," Bellatrix said carefully, "But… with the greatest of respect, of course… I would prefer not to do anything that might harm my sister or her reputation if I did not know why…"

"Your sister will not be harmed."

"But… to take her necklace and place it in another man's rooms would surely suggest…"

"Do not trouble yourself so with such thoughts…" The Dark Lord's voice turned to a satiny purr in her ear, his hand light upon her back, stroking her gently. "I know you are loyal to me… I know you would not wish to defy me…"

Bellatrix pulled back, tears brimming in her eyes, much to her disgust. "Please, my Lord, I know that you are above such… such connections, but she is my sister, and so dear to me… I would not want to see her ruined, even for the sake of harming Lucius… Surely there is a way in which to ruin him that could not possibly suggest that my sister was having an affair…"

"She won't be hurt," he repeated, and there was an edge to his voice now. "I give you my word. Your sister will suffer not at all from this. No one will be hurt save for Lucius Malfoy. He is the only one who will suffer… now… will you help me?"

Bellatrix hesitated, half pulling against his grip, half leaning towards him, then whispered, "Yes, my Lord. If that is what you wish of me."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
